villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kael'thas Sunstrider is a character in the Warcraft series. He is one of the protagonists in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and the secondary antagonist in World of Warcraft : The Burning Crusade. Summary Before shortly after the outbreak of the epidemic, Kael'thas Sunstrider was a highly regarded man within the Alliance, teaching and studying in the halls and halls of Dalaran. He was the only high elf in the Council of Six, and thus his colleague of Antonidas, Kel'Thuzad and other grand magicians. He also held contacts in various parts of Lordaeron and had direct contact with the young Jaina Proudmoore. He condemned her affair with Arthas. Despite the status of the Crown Prince of Quel'Thalas and a member of the Council of Six, Kael'thas turned out to be friendly towards open and a man who quickly established a friendship with Lady Jaina Proudmoore. His charm and an "ideal" beauty impressed the young witch - despite the fact that the way became his royal blood and promise to hand Jaina to Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron - and thus Jaina was invited to the beautiful elven homeland, Quel'Thalas, where the magic was even more powerful than in Dalaran. Arthas looked at the older and more powerful Kael with envy, knowing that if there is a confrontation between them, Kael will come out of it victorious. Later Arthas himself came to Dalaran to college and started his relationship with Jaina. Kael'thas not abolished it well, saying that Arthas should not keep a secret relationship with such a remarkable woman as Jaina. Kael'thas opposed to maintaining the internment camps claiming that the dependence of the orcs from demonic blood flowing through violent character of the whole race. This opinion met with ostracism from Antonidas, Jaina and Arthas, who believed that thinking beings - remaining lethargic or not - should show mercy and orcs are not excluded from the gift of salvation. After the dramatic events of the treacherous Prince Arthas destroyed their homeland and led the assault on Quel'Thalas. The brutal conquest ended with the destruction of the capital city of Silvermoon, defile most beloved by the high elves forests and the destruction of the legendary Sunwell (which gave the elf-like state orc lethargy), murder of about 90% of the breed of the high elves, and the murder of his father King Anasterian Sunstrider. Kael found out about the situation at home staying in Dalaran, and full of remorse Jaina tried to comfort him. Prince rejected her attempts, accusing her of relationship with the butcher and allusion, that she decided to choose such a monster than himself. Cursing humanity, throwing a folly that he believed that the people he ever help, Kael'thas declared that his people thus was reborn through the blood of those who were forced to serve "beloved people." With the death of his father, on the shoulders of Kaela fell responsibility for leading his people. Kael called his people "blood elves" in remembrance of their fallen brethren, and announced that Quel'Thalas still shine. Kael'thas officially announced that his father was the last king of Quel'Thalas, and he then styled himself "the prince", "Lord of the Blood Elves" or "Solar King". The Frozen Throne After the destruction of Silvermoon, Kael began to see in themselves and their brothers emptiness, an insatiable hunger and anxiety. But he had no time to deal with this matter, because he had other obligations. Kael, together with his soldiers stationed in the Silverpine Forest when it began to grow the threat of the undead in and around Dalaran. They began attacks on outposts Kael, so he gathered his troops to find shelter in the relatively safe across the river Arevass. When charging cars, he encountered two strangers, Maiev Shadowsong and Tyrande Whisperwind. The night elf three days raced by the sea Illidan Stormrage. Kael suspected that he might stand for interference in Dalaran, and when women told their story, Tyrande immediately offered to help him, thinking that he can help you track down Illidan. Maiev thought it was a waste of time, but reluctantly agreed to this plan. With the help of the night elves and the accompanying mountain giants, Kael quickly burst into sediments Burnt Forest to regain buried crates of supplies. When they gathered more soldiers, Maiev asked Kael where the rest of his brothers, and he told her about the destruction of Quel'Thalas. Tyrande expressed sympathy, but warned the prince that the lust for revenge and anger are not good advisers. When they came to the forest, the undead have waited and attacked the caravan. Kael, Maiev, Tyrande and their troops have clashed with the attackers first, but when the second wave was coming, they realized that the convoy would not survive the next battle. Maiev and Kael rushed the caravan across the bridge, while Tyrande was to stand against the undead face. When called on to assist the powers of Elune, the bridge collapsed, and Tyrande fell into the river. Kael wanted to move on the lookout, but Maiev stopped him, saying that Tyrande is a warrior and knew the risks. Elf demanded that Kael completed his part of the bargain, and help her capture Illidan. Kael and Maiev tracked down Illidan to Dalaran, where Kael's scouts found him performing a strange ritual of the mysterious crystal. Shortly afterwards came Malfurion saying that spell Illidan used the Eye of Sargeras to tear Northrend apart. Immediately they headed for defeat, while Kael left to defend the base against the undead. When Illidan's spell was interrupted, Malfurion approached his brother and accused of complicity in the death of Tyrande. Kael, touched a hunch, suggested that it might be premature claim, but was silenced by Maiev. Malfurion, knowing full well what he was doing, wrapped his vines Maiev and Illidan went to the rescue Tyrande. Maiev eventually freed and went in pursuit, while Kael'thas remained in the ruins of Dalaran. When Arthas had betrayed Lordaeron and raised its people as mindless Undead, he led an attack on Quel'thalas, Kael'thas's homeland. Kael'thas was not present at Quel'thalas, however, as he was to busy in the Kirin Tor city of Dalaran. Not long after, Arthas and Kel'Thuzad assaulted Dalaran, and Kael'thas fled. About a year later, Kael'thas had renamed his people the Sin'dorei, or "Blood Elves", because of their lust for arcane magic. The Alliance of Lordaeron had nearly fallen, and was now under the leadership of the xenophobic Paladin Garithos. Garithos, harboring a deep hatred for anything that wasn't a human, sent Kael'thas and his Blood Elves on suicide missions while his humans did all the easy work. Eventually, Kael'thas met the Naga, Lady Vashj, who was in the service of Illidan Stormrage. Lady Vashj convinced Kael'thas to join Illidan, and so he did. Garithos learned of this, and sentenced Kael'thas and his officers to death. Lady Vashj broke into prison, and helped Kael'thas and the Blood Elves escape. They fought through some of the Kirin Tor's strangest experiments, and eventually escaped. Kael'thas was eventually introduced to Illidan, and pledged allegiance to the demonic Elf. Illidan, however, was chased by his former jailor, Maiev Shadowsong, and was captured by the crazed warden. Kael'thas and Vashj fought off Maiev's forces and freed their master. Maiev fled, and Illidan gave Kael'thas the position as his right-hand man. Eventually, the demon lord Kil'jaeden required Illidan to melt the Frozen Throne in an attempt to kill the Lich King. With the help of Kael'thas and Vashj, Illidan invaded Northrend and attempted to melt the throne. This didn't go unnoticed, and the Lich King called for the help of Arthas and Anub'Arak to defend the Frozen Throne from the invaders. In the final battle in Icecrown known as a "Symphony of Frost and Flame", Kael'thas dueled the Death Knight, Arthas. Kael'thas had enough of the fighting, and teleported away. Arthas then proceeded to fight Illidan himself, and defeated the demonic Elf. Kael'thas and Vashj found Illidan's body, and took him back to the Outlands to be healed. Years later, Kael'thas founded his own seat of power in the Outlands called Tempest Keep, a stolen Naaru Ship. There, he practiced his arcane magic, and thought of how he would make things better for his people. Illidan was not making his promise of eternal power upon the Blood Elves a reality, and Kael'thas secretly began looking for a new master. Illidan's old enemy, Kil'jaeden, promised Kael'thas that he could help the Blood Elves in their search for power, and Kael'thas secretly joined the Burning Legion (ironically they were the ones who ordered Arthas to attack Quel'Thalas). Meanwhile, the champions of the Naaru stormed Tempest Keep, fighting off some of Kael'thas's most elite soldiers and his pet phoenix, Al'ar. Kael'thas and the heroes had an epic battle, but the Blood Elf mage was defeated in the end. It was later revealed that Kael'thas survived the fight, and returned to Azeroth to begin summoning Kil'jaeden into the world through the mystical and rebuilt Sunwell. To build it he kidnapped the Sunwell's mortal avatar (an innocent teenage girl named Anveena) in order to use her power to rebuiild the well. This did not go unnoticed, and the Shattered Sun Offensive sent a group of five brave heroes to storm the halls of the Magisters' Terrace. There, they fought Kael'thas once more, but killed the great Elf and took his head so that he wouldn't be able to return again. The Burning Crusade Years later, Kael'thas founded his own seat of power in the Outlands called Tempest Keep, a stolen Naaru Ship. There, he practiced his arcane magic, and thought of how he would make things better for his people. Illidan was not making his promise of eternal power upon the Blood Elves a reality, and Kael'thas secretly began looking for a new master. Illidan's old enemy, Kil'jaeden, promised Kael'thas that he could help the Blood Elves in their search for power, and Kael'thas secretly joined the Burning Legion (ironically they were the ones who ordered Arthas to attack Quel'Thalas). Meanwhile, the champions of the Naaru stormed Tempest Keep, fighting off some of Kael'thas's most elite soldiers and his pet phoenix, Al'ar. Kael'thas and the heroes had an epic battle, but the Blood Elf mage was defeated in the end. It was later revealed that Kael'thas survived the fight, and returned to Azeroth to begin summoning Kil'jaeden into the world through the mystical and rebuilt Sunwell. To build it he kidnapped the Sunwell's mortal avatar (an innocent teenage girl named Anveena) in order to use her power to rebuiild the well. This did not go unnoticed, and the Shattered Sun Offensive sent a group of five brave heroes to storm the halls of the Magisters' Terrace. There, they fought Kael'thas once more, but killed the great Elf and took his head so that he wouldn't be able to return again. Personality Kael is bitter and solemn, driven there by the ruination of his people and the addiction for magic they suffer from. However, he is pragmatic, doing whatever he must in order to aid his people, even if it means violating previous taboos like feeding on demonic magic. But this has slowly made Kael more and more unstable, willing to do anything to feed his magic addiction. He still seeks to help his people but he is quite happy to slaughter any who get in way to do what he feels is right, losing what honor and goodness he had left in him. Powers Kael is an extremely talented mage, mostly using fire based magic. He primarily fights with Verdant Spheres, three orbs that orbit around him, which increase his fire magic and draw power from demon spirits trapped within them. Kael launches them like projectiles at his opponent. He can also drain magical energy from others, primarily from demons, to sate his magical hungers and has taught his people to do so as well. Gallery Kael'thas Sunstrider M T.jpg|Kael twisted by his allegiance to the Burning Legion Screen Shot 2015-08-14 at 12.34.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-08-14 at 12.43.47 PM.png Tempest Keep Wallpaper.jpg Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Harbingers Category:Sophisticated Category:Monarchs Category:Humanoid Category:Addicts Category:Delusional Category:Contradictory Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral